


in my mind

by ghostlunes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Foreign Exchange Student, M/M, Mind Reading, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlunes/pseuds/ghostlunes
Summary: on his 16th birthday, jisung is blessed with a rare ability to read minds. impressing the new transfer student should be easy but why is chenle making it harder for him?
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> read the end notes and tell me what you think. for now, enjoy this Short drabble.

clearly, this is not a good start.

jisung knows this is absolutely crazy. he doesn’t know how he obtained this, power? one day after his sixteenth birthday, he was gifted with an ability to read minds.

“oh god this is so confusing.” he remembers thinking that for the first few hours after hearing his mother nagging nonstop downstairs. when he got ready to go down for breakfast and to confront his mother about the continuous banter, he was stopped in his tracks.

his mother had her mouth closed shut, only a prominent frown scattered on her face. that confirmed Jisung’s newly found ability, a word he’s slowly getting used to.

summer break is finally over and Jisung sighs at the idea of going back to school again. none of his projects were touched during the summer and he knows he should be panicking at the moment but honestly, who cares.

nerdy guys like those who are always sitting at the front of the classroom, he guesses. gosh, he decides he’ll sort things out during lunch later. he pushes the door to his first class, history. 

the sounds of conversations happening verbally and non-verbally are already messing with his head. plus, having history so early in the morning is never good, he knows. 

but he’s only taking this class because he tries his best to match his schedule with zhong chenle, a recently transferred student from china.

chenle has always been alone and none of the students bothered to befriend him whatsoever, and he seems fine with it. perhaps it’s because he can’t speak korean fluently yet.

for jisung, it’s a different case. he’s been crushing on the guy from the first time he laid eyes on him. the only reason why he hasn’t initiated a conversation is because he is waiting for the “right time”, whenever that is. jisung knows it’s bullshit. he’s just so shy around chenle and it can’t be helped.

jisung takes a seat a few tables away from chenle who is already there, earphones in his ears and a book in his hands. jisung tries his best to not make it too obvious, so he sits down slowly and tries to not concentrate on the voices coming from all around him.

“there must be a way to stop this for a while.” he mumbles to himself, honestly not pleased with the amount of white noises surrounding him. 

he then takes a huge breath in and concentrates on silencing every voice in his ears. it takes about a few moments for the voices to die down to a lower volume, which for jisung, is good enough.

focusing back on chenle, jisung notices that he has put his book down as well as his head on the table, probably trying to catch some snores before the class really started.

so, an idea comes to jisung’s mind. maybe, he can try to hear what chenle is thinking? if he concentrates enough, that is. so, he does, he squints his eyes and stares at the back of the boy’s head, waiting for anything.

and chenle’s voice becomes clear in his mind, asking the boring questions a normal person would but mostly about the book he just read.

cute, jisung thinks.

but he isn’t satisfied yet, maybe he can do something to get chenle’s attention based on the information he got from his mind. but wouldn’t it be too creepy.

his thoughts are halted when the teacher enters the classroom, already beginning his speech about the world wars.

one hour in and jisung can’t take it anymore. he complains in his mind nonstop, going on and on about the lecture being stupid and that he can just read from the textbooks during his free time.

and without warning, he screams internally, so hard that he swears he sees a flinch from the corner of his eyes. but maybe it was nothing, so jisung continues to keep screaming for help inside.

two hours and the bell rings to signal their next class and jisung has never felt so relieved. he packs his belongings, closing his notebooks which is filled by useless doodles by then and shoves it inside his bag.

he doesn’t expect someone to wait for him though, because this is the only class he’s alone without his friends. jeno and renjun kept saying they won’t settle for history in the morning.

a slap of a familiar book on jisung’s table shocked him to no end but what shocked him more is the fact that chenle is standing right next to his desk.

jisung is tongue tied by now, not knowing why his crush is standing so close to him. his mind, of course, runs wild at this point.

chenle waits until everyone leaves the classroom, only to lean down close to jisung’s ear moments after it is completely empty.

“stop yelling. i was trying to concentrate.”

jisung is obviously dumbfounded, he stays in his position even after chenle has retreated away, already making his way out of the room himself.

“thank you for the compliments. you’re cute too.” and with that, he exits the class, leaving a paralysed jisung in his seat. 

what the heck just happened.

chenle can read minds too?

it’s not just him?

he has to find these answers. gathering all his stuff into his bag, he sprints out of the classroom to catch up with the other boy, hoping he didn’t lose his track.

“wait!” jisung follows chenle as he makes his way towards the cafeteria, probably getting that banana milk he’s been thinking about in class earlier.

“hm, you want to know why i can read minds too?” chenle asks, already hovering his hand over the varieties of milk flavours from the chiller of store. he grabs the banana milk and turns to jisung with a lifted eyebrow.

“is that it?” he asks again despite looking certain. jisung just nods, having no other thing to say to the other. he knows chenle will be able to read his concerns anyway. 

“you want some banana milk?” chenle asks, jisung just realises how fluent he is in korean, perhaps he’s a superhuman after all. what does that make him? “okay i’ll get one for you too.” chenle doesn’t wait for a verbal confirmation, grabbing another carton of banana milk. 

“please stop reading my mind.” jisung says in a hushed tone, feeling disturbed by the way chenle is continuously reading his thoughts against his will. chenle just grins, showing his beautiful smile and almost making jisung screech at the adorable sight. he should have given a warning before being that beautiful.

“oh shut it, you’re being cheesy in your mind again.” chenle remarks and jisung screams internally. 

that’s it. 

zhong chenle is going to be one hell of a ride.

“and yes, i’ll go out with you too.” chenle turns to him after paying for both cartons of milk, flashing that blinding smile again, this time paired with a hearty chuckle.

jisung called it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! a short chenji for our fluff needs. thanks for dropping by and reading too!
> 
> update:  
> should i rewrite this and make it longer with a proper plot? hm, do comment if you'd like that!


End file.
